


As Soon As I Get Home

by ballsdeepinharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinharry/pseuds/ballsdeepinharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could already feel himself strained against his too-tight jeans but more than anything he couldn’t get the image of Louis spread across their bed, naked and touching himself, out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Soon As I Get Home

The moment Harry walked into the flat, he kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket, and pulled off his belt, leaving them all in a pile on the living room floor. He called out Louis’ name, announcing breathily that he was home. He could already feel himself strained against his too-tight jeans but more than anything he couldn’t get the image of Louis spread across their bed, naked and touching himself, out of his head. Harry licked his lips; he could already taste him under his tongue and on the roof of his mouth. That bitter, yet sweet, taste of Louis was so familiar and pleasant and always welcome.

Louis was propped up against the headboard with pillows behind his back and his head, his hand moving languidly inside of his boxer-briefs. “ _Babe_.”  Harry’s already throaty voice caught his attention and he opened his eyes.

“Hey,” he greeted simply, watching Harry pull his t-shirt over his head. His eyes never left Harry’s as Harry approached him and crawled across the bed to pull the boxers off of Louis’ hips and off of his legs. He followed Harry’s silent instructions and turned so he was sat at the edge of the bed.  Harry settled on his knees on the floor between Louis’ legs, not hesitating for even a second to take Louis’ thick, leaking cock in both of his hands.

Louis’ inhaled sharply and swallowed in anticipation. Harry was looking up at him through his eyelashes, his lips so achingly close to grazing the head of his cock as he tugged him gently to bring him to a point of hardness that he wasn’t aware was even possible.

“Talk to me,” Harry purred, and licked a teasing stripe on the underside of Louis’ cock just to make him shiver.

“What do you want me to say?” Louis breathed, and it was so out of character because of god’s sake, he  _never_ had to ask Harry what he wanted; he was never on the receiving end of things like this but it was so hot that his toes were already curling.

“Like you do in the text messages,” Harry told him, taking one hand off to palm himself through the denim of his jeans. “Tell me how much you want me to suck you off?”

It was the little half question at the end that had the heat rising to Louis’ cheeks. “I want you to gag for it, just like you said,” he blurted out. “I want to see your pretty eyes all watery because you can’t take it all at once but you try anyway because you’re always so eager to make me come and swallow every bit.”

“God,  _yes_.” Harry ducked his head down, no longer willing to tease because he just wanted to taste him already.

Louis’ mouth dropped open and his eyes screwed shut at the sensation of Harry’s hot, wet mouth trying so hard to engulf him completely. He felt Harry brace himself with his hands on Louis’ thighs as he hallowed his cheeks and carefully guided Louis’ cock into his throat. Louis dared to open his eyes and Harry was still, nose nuzzling into Louis’ groin, a few tears slipping from his closed eyelids. “Breathe, baby,” he panted, stroking his fingers through Harry’s curly hair and he felt the rush of hot breath from Harry’s nose hit his inner thigh.

Harry opened his eyes and pulled off slowly, puckering his lips and flattening his tongue against Louis’ cock expertly. He could feel Louis’ thighs trembling. Harry took a deep breath and smiled up at him. “Keep talking please. I like it.” He put his lips back on Louis, putting just the head between his lips and swirling his tongue in a way that he knew would have Louis coming undone.

“ _Fu-uck,_ ” Louis panted brokenly, grabbing a handful of Harry’s hair right behind his ear. “You’re so fucking  _good_  at this, babe. You’re so fucking good. God,  _your mouth_ , your tongue, your lips. Just— _fuck._ ”

“And my hands,” Harry reminded him, flicking his wrist and giving a little tug that made Louis sputter more profanities. He looked at him, noting his flushed cheeks and quivering lower lip. “How do you want to finish?” he asked innocently, aware that Louis was so close but he was waiting. “Do you want to come in my fist, in my mouth, in my hair… on my face?”

Louis shook his head, nodded, and then shook his head again, making Harry chuckle. “I don’t care, just make me come. Please.”

Harry took him in his mouth again and began bobbing his head steadily, set out to finish the job. Above him, Louis was babbling on,  _“Yes, yes, fuck, yes. So good, Hazza,”_ and his cock was twitching familiarly and erratically as he thrust messily into Harry’s mouth and his fist.

At just the right moment, Harry pulled off and closed his eyes, still holding Louis’ cock in one hand so the thick stream of come landed on his cheeks and around his mouth.

When Louis’ heartbeat steadied, he opened his eyes to see Harry sitting calmly, gathering the come on his face with his fingers and pushing it into his mouth greedily. He patted his head, “You’re too sexy, Styles,” and fell back onto the bed with a content smile on his face. 


End file.
